Chapter 242
is the two hundred forty-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Nezu and several U.A. teachers are in the Conference Room discussing the implications that suppose that the students carry out the Hero Work-Studies again so soon. Nezu reports that the Public Safety Commission demand all the students heroes to undergo practical field training. Midnight deduces from this request that, although there are more heroes than ever, they are understaffed. For everyone it is clear that Commission has many doubts about what happened in Deika City, and they suspect that the League of Villains was involved in the disaster that occurred there, so the Commission surmises some kind of huge imminent crisis, and wants all heroes to be ready for what can happen, although they try to be ambiguous with their requests. Nezu concludes the gathering by clarifying that being prepared is the norm of every hero, and asks teachers to contact the most accomplished heroes. Few days later, Nezu talks to All Might and detective Naomasa through a video call. They talk about the fact that since all the students moved into Heights Alliance four months ago, they have been being watched to discover the League’s spy, but in all that time no one has shown signs of being the spy, so it seems that the traitor is not one of them. All Might tells Nezu that all students of the Hero course are true heroes, to which Nezu replies he knows that. Nezu asks All Might if he will return to the U.A. that day. All Might tells him that it is unlikely since he is very busy, unless something happens to Izuku. Nezu reassures him by telling him that he apparently forgot what day of December it is today. At Heights Alliance, Class 1-A prepares to celebrate Christmas. With Work-Studies about to start, Ochaco and Tsuyu will return with Ryukyu. Tenya asks Izuku how he will do his Work-Studies at the Nighteye Agency, given the death of Sir Nighteye. Eijiro says he shouldn't have problems since Centipeder took over the agency, but Izuku clarifies that he already talked with Centipeter about doing the Work-Studies in the agency, but he told him that it won't be possible because they have too much paperwork. Izuku adds that he won't be able to do it with Gran Torino either, so he is in limbo. Eijiro asks Katsuki if he is heading back to Best Jeanist, to which he replies that he still does not know, while remembering the news about Jeanist’s disappearance. He also remember when he did his Hero Agency Internship with him. At that time, while Best Jeanist was combing his hair, he asked him about his hero name. Katsuki tells him that all the names he had chosen had been rejected. Best Jeanist tells him that an alias represents what he wants to be and what he ought to be, so he asks him that when he become a second-year student and received his provisional license, return to him and tells him his name. Back to the present, Eijiro reminds him that he still has many Hero Agencies to choose from to do his Work-Studies, but Katsuki refuses to go to any of them. Minoru gets impatient, saying that they are now there to celebrate Christmas, not to talk about school stuff. Rikido says that he does have a point, entering in the common room with a turkey that had roasted. Shortly after Shota arrives with Eri dressed as Santa Claus for the Christmas Party. Everyone is glad for her presence, and Eijiro asks the teacher if Mirio would come too but he replies that he is celebrating Christmas with his classmates. Izuku realizes that Eri's horn has become bigger. Shota tells Eri is now much more positive and optimistic. Apparently, she took Izuku's words of encouragement to heart. Everyone celebrates Christmas and have fun, holding a surprise gift exchange. When the party is over and while they help pick up and clean the room, Shoto approaches Izuku and Katsuki. Knowing they have no where to go for their Work-Studies, Shoto asks them if they would be interested in coming with him to intern at his father's agency. Quick References Chapter Notes *The sudden return of work studies has made the U.A. faculty suspicious over the events that transpired in Deika City. *Class 1-A celebrates Christmas with Eri. *Ochaco Uraraka retains her feelings for Izuku Midoriya as she is seen blushing when given Izuku's present. *Shoto Todoroki invites Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo to intern under Endeavor. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 242 pl:Rozdział 242